Best Friends Forever My Ass
by LaprasBtch
Summary: An old friend of Gary and Ash reappears yet being so caught up in thier own lives, they've forgotten thier old childhood friend. But now everyone is back together once again...AshxMisty DrewxMay possible PaulxDawn other pairings to be decided
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except for Rosalinda, Leah, and Mag, sadly…..if I did Gary and Ash would've gotten together a hell of a long time ago. Anyways hope ya'll like the story.

The lights glared down upon the crowed pokemon center. I twisted around in the hard plastic chair. My black painted nails drummed impatiently against the black denim of my skinny jeans. Leather straps hung off to the side. I unzipped one and grabbed some gun out. The watermelon scent barraged my nose and made me start drooling. I was starving, probably cause I hadn't eaten anything that bagel since breakfast this morning. Thank god Leah went to go get some food. I can't wait for a nice juicy burger with all the trimmings. Maybe some yummy crispy bacon and red delicious tomatoes. God, I'm starving. My stomach grumbled hungrily just to prove my point.

"Rosalinda, your pokemon are ready." a disembodied voice called out over the intercom. That would be me. I stood up and stretched, my back was sore from sitting for so long. My black boots clicked rapidly over the tiled floor as I stepped up to claim my pokemon.

"Here you are Rosalinda. They are all ready to go." Nurse Joy said kindly. Her soft, cerulean eyes smiled nicely at me as her gentle hands handed my tiny pokeballs. I took them from her with a smile and a simple thank you. She returned it with one of her own, the corners of her eyes crinkling with happiness. She really enjoyed her job. I placed five of the small balls inside the top pouch on one of my straps. But one I held in my hand. I pressed the white center button and enlarged it. I tossed it in my hands in a moment before realesing the pokemon inside with a bright red beam of energy. A tiny black umberon appeared. Her midnight black fur shone underneath the harsh lights. She jumped in circles chasing her long tail, happy to be out of her ball.

"Um! Umbreoooonn!" She mewed happily. Her joy was infectious, making me smile as I squatted down to pet her. My black nails ruffled her soft fur and she arched her back up against my hand. I laughed as she looked up at me with sorrowful eyes when I moved my hand away.

"Don't you want to go find Leah and get some food?" I asked her. Her eyes seemed to light up at the word food.

"Brreee! Um! Umbreeeeoon! Onnn!" She mewed happily and jumped up onto my shoulder. She pushed her cold wet nose against my cheek, prodding me. I laughed again she knew exactly how to make her demands known. I opened up my black messenger bag and she jumped off my shoulder and happily in. Her large black and gold ears reemerged moments later with her head staring out. I stood up, pulling my PokeNav out of my pocket. Its silver frame shined in the bright light. I pulled up Leah's name and clicked send text message.

"Hey babe, where u at? We're done here and Mag is starving. ;)" I typed on the PokeNav's small keyboard. I shoved it back in my pocket and began walking toward the doors. It vibrated loudly moments later.

"hahaha, and I'm sure your not hungry at all right? I'm almost back to the Poke center, so just meet me outside. K? c ya soon hun." The message read. I smiled to myself as Magnolia looked up and me questioningly and mewed.

"Ummmmmm!" she mewed impatiently hungry as I was. I laughed at her whining and ruffled her fur.

"Okay, okay Mag we're going. Stop whining." I joked with her as she huffed indignantly. I petted her head again and walked up to the sliding glass doors. The large red pokeball symbol spilt in half as they pulled apart. The warm august sun spilled into the cold poke center for a few moments before the doors slammed shut behind me. It felt good to be out in the sun after sitting in that cold Pokecenter forever. I took a seat on one of the green benches otside the center. I stretched back and closed my eyes. Mag climber out of my bag and curled up on my lap. A buzz in my pocket alerted me to a message. I opened my eyes sleepily and pulled the Pokenav out of my pocket to check the text.

"Hey Rosalina, are u and Leah going to Oak's for the party? -Ivy" it read. I typed back a quick reply before the warm sun dragged my eyelids back down. Of course we were going to the party. It was oak's 60th, I just had to go and make fun of him. That old man was like a father to me so I just had to be there, besides I had to get advice on how to propose to Leah. My lips began to curve naturally into a smile at the thought. We would be married. I cant wait for that day. My hand fingers the ring which rests silently in my jacket pocket. Just how to do it? I was thinking of taking her to that meadow I found with the guys way back when.

_Warm summer sun played across the meadow as the tall flowers waved in the breeze. Gary, Ash, and I sat in a triangle across from one another. Gary's dirt brown hair stuck up everywhere and Ash had crushed his wild ebony locks with his new hat. I sat in between them with my black hair pulled back in a pony and tied with a pink scarf. We all stared at each other with solemn attention that was very hard for a nine year old to maintain for very long. _

"_We have to promise okay?" Gary said in his high squeaky voice. Ash and I solemnly nodded. We each out our pinky finger in the middle of our grouping and we all linked our pinkies together._

"_We solemnly swear to be best friends forever and to become the bestest Pokemon Masters ever!" we shouted with our eyes squeezed tight. _

"_Ash, Rosie, Gary! It's time for supper." Mrs. Ketchum called from down the hill. We opened our eyes and jumped up._

"_Race ya!" said Gary meanly as he began to run down the hill._

"_Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" I shouted as I chased after him_

"_Guys wait up!" Ash whined as he jogged behind us_

Damn, I miss them. I hadn't seen them in about ten years. My two best friends had ditched me as soon as they got their pokemon leaving me behind in the dust. Oh I'd seen them as I'd travled around the two were famous between the three of us we were some of the most well-known household names of the Pokemon world. I wasn't as big into the whole battling and winning trophies thing though, I preferred researching and learning. Don't get me wrong, I love a good pokemon battle, its just I don't like the attention that brings. Gary and Ash were always the attention hogs, not me. A sigh escaped me lips. I'd have to invite them to the wedding even if they hadn't contacted me for the past ten years. So much for best friends for life right?

"Hey, Sleepy. Wakey, wakey." A soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I peaked one eye open to see a blond haired beauty standing in front of me. Long cascading blond hair that reached her waist was tied back in a lose ponytail with a soft blue ribbon waved in light breeze. Pale pink lips smiled at me gently at me as her sapphire eyes stared into mine. I closed my eye as she leaned closer. She leaned closer until her lips were just an inch away from mine. Her long nimble finger pokes me in the stomach.

"Come on sleepy head if you want to get to Oak's before it gets dark then we gotta get going. Now get up or I'm going to eat you burger." She said playfully, her teasing voice honey to me ears.

"Not before I eat you first" I said as I leaned forward. My lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. They molded against one another until her cold tongue slipped between my lips. Out tongues battled lovingly ina complex dance of dominance. Mine soon became the winner as I moved my arms around her iny waist, pulling her closer to me. She broke away after a few moments, smiling.

"Hey now, none of that. We have to get going." My angel said laughingly.

"ya, ya." I said grumpily, as she laughed at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out as her. She laughed and handed me my burger. I began unwrapping the paper as a movement across the street caught my eye. A large group of familiar people were crossing the street. Anger seeped into my vision.

"Hey Lea, look who it is." I said gesturing to the group. She turned around her eyes widening with realization. She looked back at me silently asking if I was okay. I shrugged and looked at them again.

The leader of the group a young man with wild, black hair shoved clumsily under an old pokemon cap clowned around walking backwards and waving his arms at the others. Ash. A red haired rolled her eyes at the foolish actions of her boyfriend as he leaned into kiss her cheek. Misty. Another man with brown hair spiked up into large points rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion with a smirk. Gary. A woman with brown hair pulled down in a side pony covered with a red bandana walks hand in hand with a man with emerald green hair. May and Drew. A man with bluish chin length hair walked behind them deep in conversation with an older man with spiky brown hair. Tracey and Brock. A man with a pikachu walked next to my clowing ex best friend conversing with the other pikachu on the fool's shoulder. Ritchie. A woman in a short skirt pulled her solemn boyfriend towards the Poke Center as a smile came to his face and her childlike actions. Dawn and Paul. A woman with short orange hair rolled her eyes as her friend's actions and fell into step beside a tall purple haired man chatting easily with him. Zoey and Harvey. The group approached the Poke center's gate with careless, joyful attitude. The two pikachus atop Ritchie and Ash's shoulders looked quizzically at me.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" They squeaked eagerly jumping down from their trainer's shoulder and running towards us.

"Pikachu!" They yelled and running after his pokemon. The Pikachus jumped up next to me on the bench and cocked thier heads at me. I put my hand on one of their heads and ruffled its short electric yellow fur.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" I asked the pokemon beside me as Mag awakened on my lap. She rose and stretched before greeting her old friends. The three touched noses and began chatting eagerly in the language of pokemon.

"Sorry about that, Pikachu tends to get a bit over excited at times." My old friend, Ash said to me as walked up with the rest of them following behind. I smiled slightly.

"It's fine, they just wanted to come say hi to Mag." I said with a gentle smile hiding the turmulos emotions inside as I gestured slightly to the chatting pokemon beside me. Leah eyed me suspiciously for a moment as the rest of the group approached. I shrugged in return and stood up.

"Hey Rosalinda!" Ritchie shouted running up to me and enveloping me in a hug. He spun me around slightly before releasing me and doing the same to Leah. Laughter exploded in a quiet burst unwillingly from my lips as he spun me around.

"I didn't know ya'll where here. Are ya'll headin to Oak's for the party?" he asked as he set Leah gently down. The others looked quizzically at the strangeness in front of them. I sighed quietly, they didn't remember me did they. Ritchie gave me a searching look as Leah replied.

"Course, we wouldn't miss it for the world" She said with a slight laugh.

"Hey Ritchie, mind introducing us? I'm Ash by the way." Ash said extending his hand. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. I knew my injuries had been pretty severe from the Charzaird attack, but I didn't think they'd make me unrecognizable. Leah's slight smile turned down into a frown as did Ritchie.

"What do you mean-" Ritchie began as my foot collided with Ash's sensitive parts, interrupting him.

"Best friends forever my ass" I said as slight realization bloomed in his eyes as he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Special shout out to Koori no Kitsune :D you are the first to alert/fav/review/etc any of my stories so thanks so much :D I hope you like the chapter :D

"Wait so Tracey, you haven't lost your virginity yet?" Dawn screeched in a shocked tone, her eyebrows skyrocketing. A dark blush spread across the man's face, giving an answer to the woman's question.

"But your nearly 23... I mean Ash and I were 16 when we first did it." Misty asked slight disbelief coloring her tone as she gestured slightly to me. A few heads turned to look at me as I shrugged at them. Brock's head shook slightly in disapproval although he'd already known. Why in the hell did she have to tell everyone that?

"Misty…" I muttered embarrassed as she shrugged and turned her attention back to interrogating Tracey about this new found revelation.

"I'm just waiting for the right person okay?" Tracey huffed indignantly. The blush spreading across his face is hilarious, where's a camera when I need one? As the girls continued interrogating him a sight across the street caught my eye. Two girls were making out across the street by the Poke Center. A tightening in my pants drew my attention away from the scene. Fuck. Misty is gunna kill me if she sees this. Umm think of something else. Brock dancing in his underpants. Damn that's just sick.

"Ash, you okay?" My fiancee's voice broke my disturbing thoughts, "You looked a little sick there."

"Hm, ya I'm fine." I said a little distractedly. Gary and the guys started in on Tracey again. I'm starting to feel bad for the poor guy. My eyes drifted across the street too the two girls again. The one standing was a beauty. Long blond hair and a rocking bod. A tight healer's dress hugs her curves in all the right places while ending right above the knee. Too bad it didn't end a little higher. The girl sitting down though was something else. Long black hair was pulled into a side pony and bangs covered her right eye. She wore a long sleeve black t-shirt with a leather vest covering chest. Weird leather straps hung off her belt and pooled on the bench beside her. A black pokemon was curled up on her lap too. Maybe an umbreon. We began crossing the street and I turned around to talk, trusting them not to let me run into anything. I leaned into kiss Misty on the cheek and listened listlessly to their idle chatter. That girl…there was something familiar about her. Her eye, the one that could be seen, I know it from some where. I think I do at least. There's just something about it…

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu and Ritchie's Pikachu squeaked excitedly and jumped off our shoulders. They went running towards the too girls. What the fuck?

"Pikachu!" I shouted and began running after him. Dammit Pikachu, I just wanted to pretend like they weren't there. The two pokemon jumped up on to the bench next to the familiar black haired girl. She ruffled Pikachu's fur and the pokemon her lap jumped up. It was an umbreon, hmm. It touched noses with the Pikachus and began talking to them.

"Sorry about that, Pikachu tends to get a bit over excited at times." I said as I reached them. The black haired girl smiled slightly, but the other woman's eyes stayed on the black haired girl. She glanced quickly at me with a confused glance.

"It's fine, they just wanted to come say hi to Mag." She said with a slight smile. Her eye swirled with some unknown emotion though as she shrugged and stood up. Her pale skin shone in the sun's rays and her neck and shoulder were now clearly visible. Thick scars raked upwards from under the collar of her V-neck shirt up under her long bangs. Wtf happened to her. I have the strangest urge to touch them. I probably shouldn't, it would just end up getting me smacked by someone.

"Hey Rosalinda!" Ritchie shouted from behind me. He ran up and scooped the black haired one up in a hug and spun her around. A light laugh escaped like gentle music from her lips as Ritchie set her down and did the same to the blond. The rest of the group had caught up and stood curiously behind me.

"I didn't know ya'll were here. Are ya'll headin to Oak's for the party?" he asked the two. Why was that laugh so familiar? The blond replied, say something laughingly. The other girl sighed. Why did she sigh after looking at us? Who is she? Ritchie called her Rosalinda…that name sounds so familiar. Its just beyond my grasp. Ugh. Maybe if I introduce myself that'll help.

"Hey Ritchie, mind introducing us? I'm Ash by the way." I said extending my hand politely. Ritchie and the blond's smiles turned to frowns as disbelief colored the black haired girl's face. She stood up and took a few steps towards me.

"What do you mean-" Ritchie began as a sudden blinding pain erupted in my privates. The girl stood above me as I dropped to my knees, smirking. Those eyes, that smirk….it couldn't be…not Rosie….darkness and pain are pain are crowding around. Whats everyone saying? Whose talking? Hello? Anybody?

Poor Tracey….I hope you guys liked the chappie , it was mainly just Ash's thoughts before the epic kick to his balls :D Let me know what ya'll think :D


End file.
